1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for optically aligning integrated circuit devices.
2. Related Art
Advances in semiconductor technology presently make it possible to integrate large-scale systems, including tens of millions of transistors, into a single semiconductor chip. Integrating such large-scale systems onto a single semiconductor chip increases the speed at which such systems can operate, because signals between system components do not have to cross chip boundaries, and are not subject to lengthy chip-to-chip propagation delays. Moreover, integrating large-scale systems onto a single semiconductor chip significantly reduces production costs, because fewer semiconductor chips are required to perform a given computational task.
Unfortunately, these advances in semiconductor technology have not been matched by corresponding advances inter-chip communication technology. Semiconductor chips are typically integrated onto a printed circuit board that contains multiple layers of signal lines for inter-chip communication. However, signal lines on a semiconductor chip are about 100 times more densely packed than signal lines on a printed circuit board. Consequently, only a tiny fraction of the signal lines on a semiconductor chip can be routed across the printed circuit board to other chips. This problem is beginning to create a bottleneck that continues to grow as semiconductor integration densities continue to increase.
Researchers have begun to investigate alternative techniques for communicating between semiconductor chips. One promising technique involves integrating arrays of capacitive transmitter plates and receiver plates onto semiconductor chips to facilitate inter-chip communication. If a first chip is situated face-to-face with a second chip so that transmitter plates on the first chip are capacitively coupled with receiver plates on the second chip, it becomes possible to transmit signals directly from the first chip to the second chip without having to route the signal through intervening signal lines within a printed circuit board. Other possible chip-to-chip communication techniques involve using optical fibers to couple light energy between chips, or using wire loops to couple magnetic fields between chips.
However, it is not a simple matter to align semiconductor chips with sufficient accuracy to facilitate chip-to chip communication. Conductive plates must align to couple electric fields. Optical fibers must align to couple light energy. Wire loops must align to couple electric fields. This alignment process must be extremely precise because these conductive plates, optical fibers and wire loops are generally a small fraction of the size of a semiconductor die, and in some cases can approach the smallest possible feature size that can be manufactured on a semiconductor substrate.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for aligning semiconductor chips with sufficient accuracy to facilitate inter-chip communication.